


Who'd've Known?

by Evealle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t know what it was that had drawn him to her. But she was the first woman he had seen since he’d woken up who had really caught his attention."</p><p>Steve meets a woman in a coffeeshop and becomes completely enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd've Known?

Steve Rogers didn’t know what he was doing. He felt flustered, and he was trying to stop staring, but he couldn’t. And now she was looking over at him. Before he could avert his gaze, she met his eyes, giving him a bemused smile before continuing to read. He quickly looked away.

He didn’t know what it was that had drawn him to her. But she was the first woman he had seen since he’d woken up who had really caught his attention. There was something enthralling about the way she sat, so completely engrossed in what she was reading that it had taken her several moments to notice he’d been staring. He wanted to know what the brightly orange colored book was that had swept her away like that, bringing a contented smile to her lips and a light to her eyes that he felt indicated a certain brand of happiness. He thought would like that book as he watched her bite back a laugh and turn the page.

She shot him a look again, meeting his gaze again as he realized he’d returned to staring. He flushed. “Hi,” he told her, mouth feeling very dry.

She frowned at him, then glanced around, looking for someone else he might be talking to. “Uh, do I know you?” she asked him. Steve shook his head mutely. Giving him a strange look, she returned to her book. He tried to look away. He started browsing through a newspaper. But as soon as he felt his eyes shift over to her, she slammed her book shut and rounded on him. “Look, can I help you? I know you’re gorgeous and all, but you’re seriously weirding me out.”

Steve’s cheeks flamed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Sorry.” Gorgeous? “Uh...I didn’t mean. I mean. Sorry,” he repeated, shaking his head.

As he stumbled over the apology, she tipped her head to one side, giving him a sympathetic look. “No. It’s okay. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

He held out his hand, forcing himself to meet her eyes. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

She looked like she was fighting amusement as she shook his hand. “Martha Jones,” she replied, then frowned. “Aren’t you one of the Avengers? Captain Patriotic or something?”

“Well, yeah. Captain America, actually,” he corrected. She sounds so unphased. Which he’s not used to anymore. He’s used to fans screaming at him and begging for a picture with him.

“Oh, right,” she laughed. “Sorry. Well, we started calling you ‘Man in Tights’ in the office. At least I didn’t say that. Until..now.” Martha grinned at him.

“Gotten that one before,” he told her. “Where d’you work?”

“UNIT. It’s a bit like SHIELD.”

“Day off?”

She nodded. “About time. We’ve been insanely busy. You?”

“SHIELD hasn’t been using me much,” he told her, looking down at his hands. “So, what’re you reading?” He asked, eager to change the subject.

* * *

They went on a walk, and Martha explained Harry Potter to him. “I could lend you the first book, if you wanted,” she offered. “You’ll have to promise to give it back, though.”

“Of course,” he assured her, inwardly celebrating the thought of getting to see her again. So, she took him to her apartment, and he awkwardly waits in her living room, looking around at her bookshelves and pictures of her family, while she fetches the book from her room.

“I hope you like it. Here - “ She grabs a pen and scribbles something on a post-it, shoving it inside the book, which she hands to him. “My number. Call me when you finish.”

Thanking her, he took it, then bit his lip. “I guess you wouldn’t be...interested in going to dinner, would you? With me.”

Martha grinned. “Well...” she drawled. “It is a bit sudden. I mean, we only just met.” He nodded and began to apologize, but she talked over him, still smiling. “But you seem nice enough. And after all, you’re Captain America. I think I’ll be safe with you.” He was stunned. Because he thinks she just said yes. So he just smiled back.

* * *

Dinner followed the same sort of relaxed pattern they’ve had all day (well, the last four hours or so). She related anecdotes from SHIELD, briefly hinting at some of her past travels, and he told her about Tony and Bruce and the rest and what they were like. Steve noticed, to his surprise, that they both were laughing a lot, and, remarkably, Martha’s smile grew even brighter on further acquaintance.

Outside, walking back to her apartment, Martha slipped her hand into his, glancing up at him and commenting, “Well, if you can be forward and ask me out when we’ve only just met.”

“I don’t mind,” he told her, adjusting his hand around hers.

“I never said I did,” she grinned. And then she stopped, pulling him to her and straining onto her tiptoes to place a kiss against his lips. He started in surprise at the brush of her mouth against his, barely responding to the kiss until she began to pull away, causing her to laugh against his lips and press another kiss to them. “I like forward,” she told him as she dropped her heels back to the pavement, smiling up at him.

He stared down at her in amazement. This had been one of the craziest days he’d ever had. And considering his life...He thought it would also be one of his best as he let himself smile back. Martha was...unlike anyone he’d ever met but in the best way possible. And he had the strongest desire to get to know her more, to get to know her well. She squeezed his hand, and they started walking again.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Brooke. This was to her for Valentine's Day. And the title is of course from Lily Allen (which I hope she appreciates)


End file.
